Locuras de adolescentes
by Kxshxmxtx
Summary: "No tengo problema en ser normal, pero la locura me parece más divertida" [EN EMISIÓN] [GENDERBENDER]
1. Chapter 1

_**Fer: Matenme...merezco morir por no actualizar y subir otro fic.**_

 _ **Izamu: ¡Quemenla!**_

 _ **Fer: QwQ**_

 _ **Izamu: ¿O no?**_

 _ **Fer: No Izamu, esa no es una solución.**_

 _ **Izamu: -Bajando la antocha- Oh, que mal**_

 _ **Fer: En fin u.u como decía les traje un nuevo fic...pero este es distinto :3 porqueeee ¡LOS CHICOS INAZUMA SERAN CHICAS! ¡HAY GENDERBENDER EN ESTE FIC! Es algo que antes no había visto en algun fic...por lo menos en este fandom...de lo que yo he leido jeje Bueno, serán tematicas de adolescentes y escolar, pero lo distinto sera el genero de los ocs y los chicos inazuma...Y si, por su puesto que necesitare de sus ocs 3**_

 _ **Izamu: Y sin más les dejamos un miniiiii prologo**_

* * *

 _ **Prólogo de**_

 _ **Locuras de adolescentes.**_

—¡No te soporto!—Exclamó furiosa la peli-roja hacía su madre.

—Haruko no digas eso—Lagrimas se apoderaron de los ojos de la demacrada mujer.

—Es que es enserio, me tienes aburrida—Dijo más calmada la chica—Luego de la muerte de mi padre te has vuelto insoportable.

—Yo solo m-me preocupo por ti—La voz de la mujer estaba apagada, hablaba ya sin ganas.

—Deberías seguir a papá—En menos de unos segundos la dañada mujer se acerco con la mano en alto hacía la peli-roja dándole un enorme cachetada que nadie se la quitaba.

—No vuelvas a decir semejante estupidez, Haruko—La muchacha con una de sus manos sobre su mejilla comenzó a caminar enojada hacía la puerta principal dando un enorme portazo al salir demostrándole a su madre lo enfadada que se encontraba—Mi hija me odia—La mujer camino hasta su recamara y fue hacía el baño, se miro al espejo, se había descuidado bastante, estaba pálida y las señales de su vejez eran más notorias, sus ojeras eran enormes y sus ojos habían perdido el brillo. De pronto esta comenzó a toser fuertemente—Vaya, tal vez me este resfriando, dormiré un poco.

.

.

Hori Aldena hablaba con Mary Maseratti por vídeo llamada, su amiga le tenía una gran noticia y debía de contarle lo más rápido posible, no podía dejarlo como una sorpresa.

—¡Qué! ¡¿Hablas enserio?!—Exclamó emocionada una muchacha de cabellos castaños.

— _Así es Hori-san_ —Respondió sonriente una muchacha de cabellos color vino.

—Me alegró mucho de que te transfieras a Raimon—Sonrió la castaña hacía la pantalla.

— _Yo estoy muy emocionada por ir_ —

—¿Qué opina Gina sobre esto?—Preguntó curiosa Hori.

— _En un principió se molesto pues la dejaría sola, luego lo acepto, pero aun no le agrada del todo la idea_ —Contestó Mary.

—Tendrá que acostumbrarse a estar sin ti—Mary rió.

— _Shh, guarda silencio, esta cerca_ —Dijo la chica haciéndole un gesto con el dedo indicándole que bajara la voz.

—¡Gina! ¡¿Como estas?!—De pronto se acerca hacía la pantalla una muchacha de cabellos oscuros y cortos.

— _Te odio por llevarte a Mary_ —Dijo con completa seriedad.

—¿Vendrás en vacaciones?—Preguntó Hori.

— _Tal vez...es una buena opción_ —Contestó Gina.

—Nos vemos entonces, Gina—Sonrió la castaña, y Gina se retiro a ver tele nuevamente—Bueno Mary te dejo, debo hacer muchas cosas.

— _Si, nosotras aquí igual_ —Sonrió la peli-roja— _Debo arreglar mi ropa para Japón._

—Hasta pronto, Mary—

— _Hasta pronto, Hori_ —

La vídeo llamada finalizó, Hori cerró la laptop y salió de su habitación, observo con detención el desorden que tenían en apartamento y suspiró con pesadez. Si no terminaba antes de las siete no podría salir junto a sus amigas, y como adoraba juntarse con ellas, hablaban de cada mil locuras, ella adoraba eso...la locura, le atraía.

* * *

 ** _Fer: Tadaaa!_**

 ** _Izamu: Podría estar mejor._**

 ** _Fer: Dejameee...el sueño me consume u.u_**

 ** _Izamu: y mas encima debes levantarte temprano e.e_**

 ** _Fer: Dejame acabar rápido aquí u.u y no me interrumpas más...ahora la ficha._**

 ** _000000000000_**

 _ **Ficha kawaii**_

 _ **Nombre y apellido: (Masculino recuerden...japones)**_

 _ **Apariencia: (Masculina nwn...detallada)**_

 _ **Personalidad: (Detallada)**_

 _ **Gustos y disgustos:**_

 _ **Historia: (Cosas relevantes del pasado, familia, infancia, escuela)**_

 _ **Hobbie o pasatiempo.**_

 _ **Pareja: [Yashiro (Shiro); Suzuna (Suzuno); Hori (Fidio); Hiroko (Hiroto); Haruko (Haruya); Tachiyori (Tachimukai);**_

 _ **Minorin (Midorikawa); Kazahaya (Kazemaru)]**_

 _ **Ropa: (Tipo de ropa que suele usar)**_

 _ **Extras y/o curiosidades.**_

 _ **000000000000**_

 _ **Izamu: Bien esto es todo amigos!**_

 _ **Fer: Nos despedimos con un abrazo psicologico...chau, chauu**_

 ** _(Subido en...)_**

 ** _F_**

 ** _a_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _f_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _c_**

 ** _t_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _._**

 ** _n_**

 ** _e_**

 ** _t_**


	2. Arrepentimiento

**_Fer: Hi, les traigo una pequeña conti uwu_**

 ** _Sadaharu: Bastante pequeña:_**

 ** _Fer: Me salió demasiado corto el capitulo, enserio lo siento._**

 ** _Sadaharu: De todas formas me gusto._**

 ** _Fer: Se que quedaran con gusto a poco uwu_**

 ** _Sadaharu: Ya el siguiente capitulo será más largo._**

 ** _Fer: Lo prometoooo_**

 ** _Sadaharu: Sin más el capitulo_**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1:**_

 _ **Arrepentimiento.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Haruko llegó corriendo a casa de Suzuna, su mejor amiga. Toco el timbre del apartamento de la muchacha y le fue abierta por Suzuna, esta al ver la expresión triste en el rostro de Haruko se preocupo. Suzuna iba a hablar pero su amiga le había quitado las palabras al encontrarse aferrada de ella, la peli-roja no había aguantado las ganas de abrazar a su amiga, Suzuna correspondió.

—¿Qué sucedió?—Preguntó preocupada la albina.

—Mi madre me abofeteo—Contestó triste Haruko.

—Oh que mal—Dijo Suzuna—¿Qué tal si entramos?—Haruko asintió y ambas chicas entraron al apartamento. Haruko y Suzuna se sentarón en el sillón de la habitación.

—Soy una pesima hija—Dijo la oji-ambas—Le dije puras estupideces.

—Ya, ya, le tendrás que pedir disculpas—

—No me las merezco—Dijo con tristeza.

—Ella te las dará igual, pues es tú madre—Algunas lagrimas traicioneras cayeron por las mejillas de Haruko. Suzuna la atrajo hacia ella y comenzó a acariciar su cabello hasta el punto de hacer dormir a su amiga. Era lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos, dormir.

.

.

Caminaban con tranquilidad por el cementerio buscando la tumba de los padres de Jin. Ukiyo amiga de años de Jin le acompañaba que también iba a ver a su difunta madre. Corría un agradable viento, el cual revoloteaba en los cabellos de ambos, el moreno llevaba un ramo de flores surtidas, habían tulipanes, claveles, narcisos, mientras que ella llevaba tres girasoles que pondría en la tumba de su madre. Primero pararían en la tumba de los padres de Jin. Ambos se detuvieron frente a dos lapidas con un arreglo floral marchito, el joven saco las flores viejas y adorno las tumbas con las que había comprado. Él estaba arrodillado, mientras Ukiyo le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, luego ella se arrodillo junto a él. Suzume Kishimoto y Yuu Kishimoto eran los nombres de los difuntos padres de Jin. El muchacho sonrió y comenzó a orar, Ukiyo le siguió, luego este comenzó a hablar.

—Lamento haberme demorado en volver a verlos—Dijo Jin observando el cielo—Por cierto hoy he traido a Ukiyo, una amiga.

—Mejor amiga—Corrigió la muchacha dandole un pequeño codazo.

—Eso, mejor amiga—Ukiyo hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Un gusto—Jin sonrió. Luego ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a conversar—Jin ¿como era tu madre?—Preguntó la castaña con curiosidad, nunca antes le había preguntado algo relacionado a sus padres y si lo había dicho, había sido hacía ya mucho.

—Bueno ella era bellisima—Contestó sonriendo ampliamente—La recuerdo perfectamente, de finas facciones, siempre sonriente, cabello larguisimo color negro azulado, de piel tostada y enormes ojos azules, así como los mios—Apunto hacía uno de sus ojos—Mi padre siempre dijo que yo era la viva imagen de ella, solo que en versión masculina—Ukiyo rió.

—Vaya que cosas ¿O no? Cuentame más, en personalidad ¿Como era ella?—

—Mmm...ella era muy soñadora, preocupada por nosotros, por Yusuki, mi padre y yo, risueña, amable, extrovertida—Una sonrisa nostalgica se apoderó del rostro de Jin y Ukiyo pudo notarlo—Recuerdo que era una muy buena esposa, calida y amorosa...como la extraño. Como los extraño a ambos—Ukiyo hizo un gesto de sorpresa con sus ojos pues lagrimas habían comenzado a recorrer las mejillas del peli-negro.

—Jin...—Susurró Ukiyo. Jin inhalo profundamente y limpió las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas—Lo siento.

—¿Eh?—Exclamó Jin pasando su mano por su mejilla y observo a Ukiyo preocupada, esta nunca antes le había visto llorar.

—Te hice recordar cosas tristes ¿o no?—Preguntó avergonzada la castaña, el chico le miró con los ojos critalinos y con una expresión de sorpresa, luego sonrió levemente.

—Al contrario Ukiyo-san, me haz hecho recordar maravilloso momentos que permanecen aquí—Indicó a su corazón. Guardaron silencio por unos minutos—¿Te preocupe?

—Claro que si, idiota—Gruño la oji-verde, Jin rió ante el gesto de su amiga. Luego ambos se colocaron de pie y Jin le dió un gran abrazo a la más baja.

—Me alegra mucho ser tu amigo—Ukiyo se sonrojo levemente y correspondió el abrazo. Luego comenzaron a caminar hacía la tumba de la madre de Ukiyo, donde se volvieron a sentar a conversar. Aquella tarde rieron, recordaron muchas cosas, felices y tristes, luego volvieron a casa.

.

.

Haruko despertó en los brazos de Suzuna. La peli-roja abrió los ojos y miro hacía todas direcciones, pronto recordo que había discutido con su madre y ahora estaba en casa de su amiga.

—Suzuna ¿Cuanto dormí?—Preguntó Haruko.

—Oh, ya has despertado—Sonrió levemente Suzuna—Dormiste mas menos una hora y media.

—Ya es hora de que regrese—Dijo la peli-roja.

—Será lo mejor—Afirmó la albina. Haruko se dirigió hasta la puerta seguida por Suzuna.

—Cuando llegue a casa te llamaré—

—Esta bien, ve con cuidado Haruko—

—Hasta pronto—Ambas se despidieron y Haruko se encamino hasta el ascensor para volver a su hogar. Una vez que llego a casa busco a su madre de inmediato, la llamó pero esta no contestó, por lo que Haruko dedujo que esta estaba durmiendo, así que fue hasta el cuarto de la mujer, pero no estaba en su cama, la chica se asustó y fue hasta el baño que se encontraba en la habitación, la abrió lentamente hasta que algo le impidió seguir abriendola, pocos segundos después la peli-roja se dió cuenta de que el cuerpo de su madre le impedía seguir abriendo la puerta. Con miedo y temor entro como pudo y comenzó a tomarle el pulso, ella aun estaba viva, rapidamente la joven llamó a una ambulancia, la cual llego en poco tiempo. Subierón a la mujer a la ambulancia y Haruko se subió con ella, luego llamó a Suzuna.

—¿Suzuna?—

—" _Querida Haruko, llegaste"_ —Hubó un largo silencio, solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Haruko—" _Pequeña ¿Qué ocurre?_

—Mi madre...algo le ocurrio—Hubó un corto silencio—Ahora vamos al hospital.

—" _Esperame que haya estaré"_ —

—Sabía que podía contar contigo, Suzuna—

Suzuna llegó lo más rápido que pudo al hospital de la ciudad. Ella entró y Haruko le estaba esperando, la albina corrió al verla y la abrazo, Haruko rompió en llantos luego de eso y abrazó con más fuerza a Suzuna. Luego ambas se fueron a sentar fuera de la habitación donde se encontraba la madre de Haruko.

—Esta así por mi culpa—Dijo Haruko entre sollozos.

—No digas eso—Dijo Suzuna.

—Todo es mi culpa—Insisitó la peli-roja mientras las lagrimas volvian a apoderarse de sus ojos.

—Haruko no fue por tu culpa, ella solo sufrió un pequeño desmayo—Dijo su amiga. De pronto salió el doctor de la habitación de la madre de Haruko.

—Doctor ¿Qué le ocurrió a mi madre?—Preguntó la chica en cuanto vió al hombre.

—Su madre sufrió un pequeño desmayo—Contestó el doctor—Y creemos que padece de leucemia

—¿Leucemia?—Dijo esta confundida—¿De que esta hablando?

—Así es—Afirmó el hombre—Le haremos algunos examenes—Haruko no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿Su madre enferma? Pero si se le veía tan bien siempre, jamás ella podría haber sospechado de que su madre estaba enferma y menos algo tan peligroso como la leucemia.

—¿Estará bien?—Preguntó la peli-roja.

—Esperemos que asi seá señorita—Dijo el hombre—Con su permiso me retiro. Desganada Haruko se volvió a sentar y comenzó a llorar.

—Soy un ser miserable, he tratado como la mierda a mi madre y puede que ahora muera—Suzuna ya no sabía que hacer, solo abrazó a su amiga. Después de unos minutos la albina volvió a hablar.

—Ven a domir a mi casa hoy, y temprano volvemos al hospital—Propuso Suzuna.

—No queda de otra, ya que no me dejaran alojar aquí—Dijo Haruko.

—Ahora llamaré a las demás y les diré que se suspende la salida de hoy—Dicho y hecho Suzuna llamó a las demás contandoles lo ocurrido, después de eso Haruko entró a la habitación de su madre y le habló mientras ella dormía, luego volvió a casa con Suzuna. Lo único que quería era volver en el tiempo y cambiar su actitud de mierda que había tenido con su madre y tratarla mejor.

.

.

Había oscurecido y ambos muchachos seguían vagando por las calles de la ciudad sin rumbo aparente, solo conversaban, a veces guardaban silencio y disfrutaban de inmenso silencio que les brindaban las calles vacias, sin personas, sin autos, sin ruidos, solo ellos dos. De pronto ambos se detuvieron frente a un mini-market, entraron y compraron algo de beber, acto seguido se sentaron en la vereda a conversar.

—Izamu-san ¿Qué piensas sobre el amor?—Preguntó de pronto Saga. Este solía preguntarle un sin fin de cosas a Izamu y solían tener platicas bastante interesantes.

—Una perdida de tiempo—Contestó el peli-azul—¿Y tu?

—No se que es el amor—Dijo el peli-verde. Sacó un encendedor del bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzó a jugar con el—Pero opino igual que tú—Izamu sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un cigarrillo y lo extendió para que Saga lo encendiera.

—Gracias—Dijo Izamu para luego colocar el cigarrillo en su boca.

—Una perdida de tiempo—Bufó el muchacho—Me pregunto que tan cierto será.

—Pues descubrelo—

—¿Como se supone que lo haga?—Cuestiono Saga.

—Enserio—Dijo Izamu alzando su ceja—Piensalo un poco, idiota—A los pocos segundos Saga comienza a reir.

—¡¿Estas loco?!—Exclamó el peli-verde—Ni se que es el amor y ni me interesa saberlo.

—Entonces jamás responderás a tú pregunta—

—Pues no la responderé—Dijo aun jugueteando con su encendedor.

—En algún momento lo experimentará—

—Tsk...no lo creo—

—Tarde o temprano ocurrirá, Saga—Insistió Izamu.

—Como digas—Dijo indiferente el muchacho acabando con el tema.

—¿Nos vamos?—Preguntó de pronto Izamu.

—Esta bien—

.

.

—Agh, malditos bastardos—Dijo un muchacho escondido en un callejon—Me han descubierto.

— _¡Debe haberse ido hacía allá!_ —Se escucharon unas voces masculinas alejarse del callejon, el muchacho al ver que los matones se iban en dirección contraría comenzó a correr hacía el siguiente pasaje en donde se encontraba su casa.

—Este lugar ya no me sirvé, tendré que irme de aquí—Dijo para si mismo mientras corría a la pequeña casa en la que vivía. Una vez dentro se tiró sobre su cama y cerró los ojos por un momento, todo le estaba saliendo mal, por la culpa de sus padres estaba escapando de unos matones de la mafia, siendo que sus padres eran los que le debían dinero y no él—Son los mejores padres—Dijo con sarcasmo—Y más encima se les ocurre desaparecer ahora—Luego se fue a dar un baño, y al salir dentro de todo el desorden que tenía tropezo con una caja, maldijo un sin fin de cosas para luego recoger la caja y ver su contenido, en esta habían muchas fotografías, Taiga se sentó y comenzó a verlas. Muchos recuerdos volvieron a ella, cuando de pronto una de las fotografías le llamó mucho la atención, estaba ella junto a una pequeña ñiña peli-roja y a una hermosa mujer peli-roja también, pronto Taiga las recordo, Haruko Nagumo y Natsume Nagumo. En la fotografía Taiga tenía cuatro años y él adoraba mucho a esa mujer, le tenía un enorme cariño, lastima que después de los cinco años no volvieran a verse por el cambio de ciudad de la mujer y su familia—Natsume-san y su hija Haruko, me pregunto ¿Como es que se encuentran?

* * *

 _ **Fer: Tadaaa!**_

 _ **Sadaharu: Esperamos les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Fer: Hoy no tengo preguntas:c**_

 _ **Sadaharu: uwu así que nos iremos despidiendo.**_

 _ **Fer: Así es.**_

 _ **Ambos: Matta ne minna! Esperamos sus reviews uwu**_

 ** _(Subido en...)_**

 ** _F_**

 ** _a_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _f_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _c_**

 ** _t_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _._**

 ** _n_**

 ** _e_**

 ** _t_**


	3. El favor de Natsume

_**Fer: chanananana contiii!**_

 _ **Kirihito: Al fin lo terminas.**_

 _ **Fer: Cállate uwu**_

 _ **Kirihito: Y más encima no salen todos los ocs**_

 _ **Fer: Claro que no idiota e-e**_

 _ **Kirihito: ¡Y aquí el fiiic!**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 2:**_

 _ **"El favor de Natsume"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

A primera hora de la mañana estuvieron los resultados de Natsume, la madre de Haruko. No eran buenas, para nada. El doctor llegó con los resultados a la habitación de la mujer encontrandola sentada en un sillón mirando por la ventana, el hombre se acercó a ella y le coloco su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer, esta de inmediato alzó la vista.

—Buenos días doctor—Dijo la mujer esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Natsume-san—Dijo él—¿Puedo hablar con usted?

—Oh claro, por supuesto—El doctor se sentó frente a ella y comenzó a hablarle sobre los resultados que le habían realizado el día anterior. La expresión de Natsume al escuchar el diagnostico era de miedo y temor.

—Usted padece de leucemía y una muy avanzada—Sentenció el doctor. Una lagrima recorrió la mejilla de la oji-ambar—Con distintos tratamientos y remedios podremos alargar sus vida durante algunos años, pero todo eso dependerá de usted señora. Natsume estaba sin palabras, no sabía que decirle al doctor ¿Cuanto tiempo quizas viviría? ¿Como le diría a su hija? Debía prepararse para su muerte, ver que Haruko no quede sola, debe buscar a alguien con quién dejarla, pero ¿Quién? Se alejo de su familia y realmente no son muy bien recibidos por las dos partes de la familia y solo tenía a Roger, un muy buen amigo de casi toda la vida, a él le pediría que se haga cargo de los negocios familiares mientras que debía buscar a alguien que se hiciera cargo de su querida hija Haruko.

Suzuna y Haruko llegaron al hospital a eso de las nueve de la mañana. Ambas entraron en la habitación de Natsume encontrándose a la mujer con una bella rosa roja entre sus manos. Haruko al ver a su madre despierta y radiante a la luz del sol se acercó corriendo hacía ella arrodillándose a un lado de la cama, la mujer le miró sorprendida y conmovida.

—¡Lo siento tanto!—Exclamó la peli-roja—¡Lamentó que me tengas que tener como hija! ¡Soy una mala hija!—Natsume sorprendida ante lo que su hija le estaba diciendo le abrazo sobreprotectoramente. Mientras tanto Suzuna había decidió dejarlas solas.

—Hija mía no digas esas cosas—Dijo la mujer mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Estuvieron durante unos minutos abrazadas y lo que vendría derrumbaría completamente a Haruko—Hija debó decirte algo—La mujer limpió la humedad que habían dejado las lagrimas y se armó de valor para decirle a Haruko lo de su enfermedad terminal.

—No me gusta el tono que usaste—Dijo con temor Haruko.

—Se que esto te dolerá más a ti que a mí—Ahí la muchacha recordó lo que el doctor le había dicho el día anterior, sobre la leucemia y supuso que eso es lo que su madre le contaría.

—Vamos al grano—Haruko se había armado de valor para lo que escucharía a continuación aun que le partiera el alma

—Me diagnosticaron leucemia—Tal y como Haruko lo había supuesto.

—¿Vivirás cuanto tiempo?—Preguntó Haruko apretando los puños e intentando no llorar.

—El doctor me dijo que si me cuidaba con los tratamientos y medicamentos podría vivir unos cuantos años más, pero...—La mujer hizo una leve pausa—No creo que pueda soportar todo eso.

—Si, si puedes madre—Dijo la muchacha tratando de animar a su madre—Ya verás que si podrás.

—Me gusta que seas así de perseverante, pero en esta ocasión no sirve de mucho—Los ojos ambarinos de Haruko se cristalizaron—Mírame estoy envejeciendo, tengo menos fuerzas, estoy enferma y creó que será mejor que descanse.

—No digas eso—Insistió Haruko—No puedes dejarme sola.

—No quedaras sola—Dijo la mujer—Tienes a Suzuna, ella es una gran amiga, además buscaré a alguien que se preocupe por ti.

—¿Un tutor?—Cuestiono la chica—¿Me dejaras con un tutor?

—No lo veas de esa manera—Dijo la mujer—Aun no se quién será.

—Esta bien...—

—De momento tendré que quedarme en este lugar y no podré volver a casa—Dijo Natsume—Así que si puedes pedirle a Suzuna que se quede en casa contigo o que tú vayas a su casa—Haruko asintió—Ahora vuelve a casa y descansa.

—Pero si acabo de llegar—Dijo triste la muchacha.

—Ve a descansar, estoy segura de que no pudiste dormir bien—Y estaba en lo correcto.

—Si, tienes toda la razón—

—Entonces ve a casa, cariño—Natsume le dedico una sonrisa cálida. Haruko estaba por salir de la habitación cuando sintió que algo se le olvidaba preguntarle a su madre.

—Madre ¿Quién te trajo esa rosa?—Preguntó la peli-roja apuntando hacía la mesita que estaba junto a la cama.

—Oh esta rosa—La tomó entre sus dedos y sonrió—Me la trajo Roger, un viejo amigo.

—Otra cosa—Dijo Haruko desde la puerta.

—¿Qué cosa?—Preguntó la mujer.

—No olvides que te quiero mucho—Natsume se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras que hacía tiempo que no las escuchaba salir por los labios de su hija. Sonrió de lado.

—Yo también te quiero, más bien te amo, Haruko—La joven sonrió devuelta y salió de la habitación encontrándose con Suzuna.

—En casa te lo cuento todo—Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en el rostro de Haruko, Suzuna asintió y se fueron hasta la casa de Suzuna.

Mientras tanto en el hospital, Roger, el viejo amigo de Natsume volvió a ver a la mujer...

—Me alegro que llegarás, Roger—Dijo Natsume sonriente.

—No podía resistirme en volver a verte—Dijo el hombre. Este era alto, de cabellos rubios y ojos almendrados.

—Llegas en el mejor momento—

—¿Enserio?—Preguntó curioso Roger—¿Qué clase de favor me pedirás esta vez?

—¿Como lo supiste?—Rió la mujer.

—Dios, Natsume, te conozco bastante bien—Dijo el hombre—¿Y bien?

—Bueno ¿Recuerdas a Taiga cierto?—Preguntó la mujer.

—Oh si lo recuerdo—Contestó el rubio—El amigo de Haruko.

—El mismo—Sonrió Natsume—Bueno él y Haruko son de la mismo edad y este chico era como de la familia y era como un hermano para Haruko.

—Si, así era—

—He oído que el volvió a esta ciudad—Explicó la mujer—Y necesito que lo busques y me lo traigas hasta aquí, debo hablar con él.

—Pero Natsume ¿Como piensas que lo encontraré?—Preguntó Roger.

—No lo se, recorre distintos lados de la ciudad...—Pronto Natsume recordó algo que le sería de mucha ayuda—espera...recuerdo que a él le gustaba ir por las tardes a la ribera del río, tal vez puedas encontrarlo ahí.

—Esta bien Natsume, iré ahí cada tarde para encontrarlo—Dijo el hombre esbozando una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, Roger—Dijo Natsume—No como podría agradecerte.

—Ya has hecho mucho por mi—La mujer abrió sus ojos sorprendida—Y lo sabes muy bien, querida Natsume.

.

.

¿cuanto tiempo llevaba su hermana allí? Una, dos, tres semanas tal vez, sin despertar. Él le iba a ver todos los días con la esperanza de que despertará, pero nada cambiaba, la pobre Ayami seguía igual. Yami llegó al hospital con un hermoso ramo de flores, era un ramo de bellos narcisos, el muchacho coloco las flores en agua y las dejó en la mesita que estaba junto a la cama de su hermana.

—Buenos días, Ayami—Dijo el muchacho sentándose junto a ella. Ayami y Yami eran gemelos, y ella quedó en coma en un atentado ocurrido antes del cumpleaños de Yami. Extrañaba muchísimo a su hermana—Me pregunto cuanto tiempo más estarás así—El muchacho de cabello azul rey paso sus dedos entre medio de los cabellos de la chica, luego acarició su rostro mientras sonreía. De pronto cierta muchacha llega a la habitación, esta mantuvo silencio desde el marco de la puerta. Era una muchacha de largas piernas, cabellos semi-largos color crema y piel tostada, era compañera de curso del muchacho.

—Ejem—Dijo la peli-crema aclarando su garganta y haciendo que Yami volteará a verle—¿Puedo pasar?

—Chiyo-san, hola—Dijo tras una sonrisa—Tan temprano y por estos lado—Él sabía a la perfección que su padre trabajaba en aquel hospital.

—He venido con mi padre—Contestó la muchacha—También he venido a jugar un rato con Yato-san.

—¿Quién es él?—Preguntó curioso el chico.

—Oh cierto, dudo que lo conozcas—Rió Chiyo—Es un niño de siete años que sufre de bullyng y llegó con graves heridas tras un accidente que tuvo en su escuela.

—Ya veo—Le hizo pasar—Encuentro que es un lindo gesto lo que haces con Yato—Yami sonrió.

—G-Gracias—Balbuceo la oji-negra—Realmente me gusta hacerlo.

—¿Te gusta ayudar a los niños?—Preguntó Yami, Chiyo se encontraba mirando por la ventana y volteó para responderle.

—Me encanta—Sonrió radiante haciendo ruborizar levemente al chico—De hecho me encantaría poder trabajar con niños como profesora o estudiar educación diferencial.

—He oído que es una carrera universitaria muy linda—Articulo Yami.

—Lo es—Afirmó la chica—Y a ti Yami-san ¿Qué te gustaría estudiar?—El muchacho calló por unos largos minutos.

—La verdad es que no lo se—Dijo el muchacho—No se porque no lo había pensado

—Deberías ya comenzar a pensarlo—Aconsejó Chiyo—Tienes solo este último año para escoger lo que estudiaras.

—Tienes razón—Suspiró el muchacho—Comenzaré a buscar—La mirada de Chiyo que estaba sobre Yami ahora estaba sobre Ayami.

—y ella...—Hizo una pausa sin dejar de mirar a la muchacha—¿Como ha estado?

—Estable dice la doctora, pero...—Mira con nostalgia a su hermana—No saben cuanto demorará en despertar.

—Ella despertará, lo se—Dijo Chiyo con toda seguridad.

—No ves el futuro como para que lo digas así de segura—

—No, pero mi intuición de mujer me lo dice—Sonrió levemente la peli-crema—Además solo debes tener esperanza y pensar positivo, de todas formas la esperanza es lo último que se pierde ¿O no?

—Estas en lo cierto, gracias Chiyo-san—

—Otra cosa ¿Sabes que tu hermana puede oir todo lo que hablamos?—Cuestiono la morena.

—¿Enserio?—Preguntó él impresionado—No, no lo sabía—Chiyo rió ante la reacción del peli-azul.

—Deberías comenzar a hablarle más, tal vez así despierte más pronto—

—Gracias por ese consejo—

—Bueno yo ahora debo irme—Dijo la muchacha caminando hacía la puerta—Iré a ver a Yato.

—Que te vaya bien—Dijo él—Mandale saludos de mi parte.

—Un día te llevaré a verlo algún día—Dicho esto Chiyo se fue y nuevamente quedaron solos Yami y Ayami.

—Mañana traeré algo de música para ti—Dijo Yami a su hermana—De esa que solíamos escuchar cuando pequeños, con las que hacíamos conciertos a nuestros peluches...que buenos momentos

.

.

Tal y como Natsume había dicho, Taiga aún iba por las tardes a caminar por la ribera del río igual que cuando era pequeño. El muchacho estaba recostado en el cesped, le viento jugueteaba en sus castaños cabellos, recorría su rostro también. Estaba en paz, sólo él, el ruido del agua correr y el viento, o al menos así fue hasta que cierta persona le habla al muchacho.

—Disculpe—Dijo una voz masculina llamando la atención del muchacho. Taiga abrió los ojos y miro al hombre el cuál le pareció conocido—¿Usted es Fuji Taiga?

—Si, soy él—Contestó el chico—Y usted me parece conocido, pero no recuerdo con exactitud donde lo he visto.

—Te daré una pista—Sonrió el hombre, Taiga le observo intrigado—Nagumo Natsume—Los ojos color chocolate del muchacho se abrieron de par en par, hacía años que no escuchaba el nombre de aquella mujer. Pronto reconoció al hombre.

—Eres Roger ¿Verdad?—Preguntó Taiga, el hombre con una sonrisa asintió.

—Natsume tenía toda la razón, me dijo que estarías aquí—Dijo Roger—Y pues lo estas, estas aquí.

—Ella aún lo recuerda—Dijo Taiga sonriente.

—Por supuesto y a ti te recuerda mejor que a nadie—Dijo el hombre—Bueno volviendo a mi misión.

—¿Eh, misión?—Cuestiono él extrañado.

—Así es, Nastume me encomendó la misión de encontrarte y ahora que te he encontrado debo llevarte con ella—Explicó Roger.

—¿Y porque?—

—Ella esta enferma, no le queda mucho tiempo de vida—Aquello impresiono mucho a Taiga, la mujer que tanto le había ayudado en su niñez estaba por morir y nada se podía hacer en contra.

—¿Qué le ocurrió?—Preguntó con preocupación.

—Tiene leucemia—Contestó el hombre.

—Necesito verla—Dijo decidido.

—Y para allá vamos—Dijo Roger—Iremos al hospital.

Natsume les esperaba, o más bien esperaba a Roger con noticias de la búsqueda de Taiga, pues no pensaba que su amigo le encontraría tan rápido y fue todo lo contrarío, aun que no habría sido posible sin aquel importante dato que le había dado a Roger. En fin, la mujer leía muy concentradamente cuando tocan a la puerta de su habitación, esta mira en dirección a ella y con una melodiosa voz dice:

—Pase—Vuelve a su lectura y oye el abrirse de la puerta.

—Mira te traje una sorpresa—Dice Roger y entra Taiga.

—¿Qué me trajis..te?—La mujer miró sorprendida a Taiga, le habían encontrado muy rápido—Taiga...

—Natsume-san—Dijo sonriendo ladino mientras caminaba hacía la cama de la mujer para abrazarle—Ha pasado tanto desde la última vez que nos vimos.

—Estas tan grande, me alegro verte...antes de morir—Lo había dicho con un tono bastante nostálgico que entristeció a Taiga.

—Me da pena oirlo de ti, Natsume-san—Dijo el castaño.

—Lo siento—Dijo la mujer—Y más encima debo pedirte un gran favor antes de dejar este mundo.

—¿De que trata, Natsume-san?—Preguntó Taiga.

—Es sobre Haruko—Contestó Natsume—Tu y ella alguna vez fueron muy buenos amigos y se entienden bien, son como hermanos y quiero que la cuides.

—¿Quiere que sea como su guardaespaldas?—La mujer le asintió.

—Algo así, ella es algo torpe como para cuidarse sola—Dijo entre sonrisas la mujer—Se que no podría ella sola y que necesita de alguien que le entienda y le apoye, y pienso que tú eres el indicado—Taiga sonrió.

—Esta bien, lo haré—Dijo el muchacho—De esta manera zanjare todo lo que usted ha hecho por mi.

—Una cosa más, cuando creas que Haruko es capaz de cuidarse por si misma y ser lo suficientemente independiente para mantenerse, quedaras libre de este favor—Taiga asintió—En esos momentos mi favor quedará zanjado.

—Cuente con mi ayuda—

—Cuida mucho de mi querida Haruko, por favor—Pidió la mujer.

—La cuidaré, Natsume-san—Le sonrió—De verdad que lo haré.

* * *

 _ **Fer: Y aquí termina el capitulo.**_

 _ **Kirihito: Genial :3**_

 _ **Fer: Gracias.**_

 _ **Kirihito: ¿Y hoy no hay preguntas?**_

 _ **Fer: Nop uwu**_

 _ **Kirihito: 7-7 Bueno**_

 _ **Fer: Así que nos despedimos.**_

 _ **Kirihito: No olviden dejarnos review 7u7**_

 _ **Fer: Si, si no, no podremos saber si les gusto o no uwu**_

 ** _Los dos: Matta ne minna! Cuidense!_**

 ** _(Subido en...)_**

 ** _F_**

 ** _a_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _f_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _c_**

 ** _t_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _._**

 ** _n_**

 ** _e_**

 ** _t_**


	4. Una mala noticia

**_Fer: Holaaaas! Les traigo conti -Sonríe-_**

 ** _Izamu: Al fin 77, tuviste todas las vacaciones para actualizar y lo haces justo cuando están acabando._**

 ** _Fer: Dejameee -Infla las mejillas-_**

 ** _Izamu: Bueno no les molestamos más y les dejamos el capitulo._**

 ** _Fer: ¡Capitulo 3, acción!_**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capitulo 3:**_

 _ **"Una mala noticia"**_

—Buenos días Rei-chan—Saludó Yami al llegar al salón, el aludido se encontraba leyendo un grueso libro.

—Buenos días Yami—Dijo el muchacho de cabellos color azabache sin quitar su vista del libro. Yami se sentó en su respectivo asiento y le hecho un vistaso a Rei, siempre se lo encontraba leyendo.

—¿No te aburres de leer?—Preguntó Yami mirando a su amigo.

—Jamás—Contestó el muchacho con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Y porque te gusta tanto?—Volvió a cuestionar.

—Es un nuevo mundo, Yami—Sonrió—Un hermoso nuevo mundo.

—Wuau. Ahora que lo pienso tienes razón—

—Ves—Dice el muchacho volviendo su vista al libro—Ahora si no te molesta, seguiré leyendo mi libro.

—Esta bien, yo mientras iré a caminar por el instituto—Sonrié—Nos vemos en clases.

—Shhh, eres muy ruidoso—Le reclamo el muchacho.

—Lo siento—Y Yami salió del salón.

Yami salió del salón saludando a quién se le pusiera enfrente. El chico era muy sociable por lo que se había vuelto popular, y todo gracias a su personalidad tan atractiva. De pronto llego hasta el salón 2-A, donde había casi puras mujeres en esos momentos.

—Buenos dias señoritas—Saludo al llegar junto a las féminas

—Buenos días Yami-kun—Dijeron las chicas.

—Hey idiota, nosotros también estamos aquí—Habló un muchacho de desordenados cabello castaños.

—Hola Yami—Saludo otro muchacho, este era de cabellos color miel.

—Oh lo siento—Se disculpo el chico—Buenos días a ustedes también Lynx, Takeru.

—Así me gusta—Dijo Lynx de brazos cruzados.

—No seas tan serio—Dijo Yami pellizcando una de las mejillas del castaño.

—Tienes tres segundos para dejar mi cara en paz—Sentencio Lynx—Si no lo haces quedaras pegado en la pared como una cabeza de animal disecado—Yami quito lentamente su mano de la mejilla de Lynx y se alejo unos centímetros de él.

—A veces da miedo—Susurró el peli-azul en el oído de Takeru, el peli-miel solo asintió con los ojos cerrados.

—Tienes toda la razón—

—Hey los escuché—Dijo Lynx mirándolos de reojo—No piensen que se escaparan.

—Vamos Lynx espero no les toques ningún pelo a Yami y a Takeru—Habló la voz de una chica la cuál venía desde atrás de la espalda del muchacho. Lynx suspiro.

—Jamás dejas divertirme, Hori—Dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya sabes que yo adoro a esos dos como si fueran mis hermanos—Apunta a Takeru y a Yami—Y si les haces algo te las verás conmigo—Muestra su puño en alto—Estas advertido.

—Como digas—Lynx rodó los ojos para luego murmurar: _"Aguafiestas",_ palabras que fueron audibles para Hori.

—¿Como me llamaste?—Cuestionó la muchacha mientras comenzaba a emanar un aura oscura.

— _Mierda..._ —Susurró.

—Te oí bastante claro, idiota—Acto seguido le da un golpe en el brazo—Odio que me llames así.

—Lo se—Dijo mientras se sobaba el brazo.

—Gracias Hori-chan—Dijeron Takeru y Yami sonrientes.

—Nos has salvado, una vez más—Sonrió Takeru.

—No se que haríamos sin ti—Agregó Yami.

—No hay de que muchachos—Sonrió la castaña.

—¡Me vengaré!—Gruño el muchacho—Ella no estará siempre presente.

—Deja de gruñir Kazaki-kun—Dijo la voz de una femina.

—Agh, lo que faltaba—

—Buenos días Aimi-chan—Saludaron Takeru, Yami y Hori.

—Tal parece que no te gusta mi presencia, Kazaki-kun—Dijo cierta rubia de largos cabellos y grandes pechos también.

—A nadie le gusta la presencia de alguien que solo te regaña—Gruño el castaño.

—Y a nadie le gusta la presencia de un gruñon como tú—Contraataco la chica.

—Muy astuta Terumi—Dijo Lynx mirandole de reojo.

—Bien jugado Aimi-chan—Animo Takeru.

—Hazlo pedazos con tus argumentos—Exclamó Yami. Ambos recibieron una mirada llena de odio por parte de Lynx.

—Ya van dos muchachos—Mencionó Lynx tronando sus dedos—Ya van dos.

—Deja de amenazarlos—Intervino Hori—Ya sabes lo que ocurrira si les haces algo.

—Correré el riesgo—De pronto el timbre sonó.

—Bueno es hora de volver a mi salón—Dijo Yami—Nos vemos luego.

—Hasta pronto—Dijeron las dos chicas.

—Mandale saludos a Rei—Dijo Takeru.

—Cuidate la espalda idiota—Dijo Lynx.

—Los veo luego—Sonrie saliendo del salón y volviendo al suyo.

.

.

Suzuna y Haruko iban tarde a clases, ambas muchachas fueron regañadas por el atraso y la culpa había sido de ambas por quedarse dormidas.

—" _Lo último que nos faltaba"_ —Pensó Haruko mientras el profesor les daba un pequeño sermon, era lo único que sabía hacer, ya que las clases las hacía muy aburridas.

—...Es la última vez que llegan tarde en mi clase—Les reclamo el profesor—¿entendido señoritas?

—Si profesor—Contestaron ambas al unisono.

—Ahora ingresen a la clase—El hombre se movió dejándolas pasar. Ambas muchachas entraron al salón seguidas por algunas miradas de algunos de sus compañeros y compañeras. Algunas le miraron con pesadez, las chicas que les tenían envidia a ellas dos y a sus otras dos amigas: Yashiro y Kazahaya. Haruko hace contacto visual con una de ella y le hace una mueca de desprecio antes de irse a su puesto.

— _Como la detesto..._ —Murmuro la peli-roja siendo audible para su albina amiga que se sentaba junto a ella.

— _Te comprendo completamente_ —Susurró Yashiro— _Buenos días Haruko._

— _Ella merece desaparecer_ —Suspiró la peli-roja— _Su presencia me irrita y su voz también, Miyaki me irrita_ —Dicho esto saco su cuaderno y comenzó a apuntar lo que el profesor explicaba, o lo que le entendía.

El receso llegó pronto, más de lo que Haruko esperaba, últimamente el tiempo pasaba muy lento para ella, pero esa clase si que había pasado rápido y la había entendido, primera vez que le entendía. La peli-roja junto a sus otras tres amigas comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos mientras conversaban.

—Haruko ¿Iras a ver a tu madre hoy?—Preguntó Suzuna.

—Por supuesto que iré—Contestó la chica—¿Me quieren acompañar?

—Si, claro—Contestan las tres al unisono.

—Gracias chicas—Dijo Haruko—No están obligadas a ir, no lo olviden.

—Enserio no te preocupes—Dijo Yashiro.

—Realmente te queremos acompañar—Dijo Kazahaya. Haruko sonrió, sonrisa que duró solo unos segundos más, puesto que en poco chocaría con cierta odiosa chica que ni se tomo la molestia de hacerse al un lado al ver que Haruko caminaba cerca de ella, la odiosa chica lo hizo a propósito solo para colocarse a pelear con la peli-roja. En fin, ambas chocaron haciendo que la rubia derramara algo de jugo sobre su blusa.

—Agh idiota—Dijo la rubia mirando de muy mala manera a Haruko.

—La idiota aquí eres tu que no sabes caminar y chocas con todo—Dijo Haruko cruzándose de brazos. Algunos que transitaban por ahí pararon y se quedaron mirando la discusión,mientras que algunos alumnos de tercer año salieron de sus salas a ver quienes estaban causando alboroto.

—¡Tu te interpusiste en mi camino!—Exclamó la rubia oxigenada de nombre Miyaki

—¿Estas ciega entonces que no me viste y no pudiste correrte?—Preguntó Haruko con una ceja alzada.

—No me hables así—Le miro con desprecio.

—Te habló como se me de la regalada gana—Dijo la peli-roja.

—Eres una insolente—La rubia levanto su mano para darle una cachetada a la chica, pero alguien le detuvo sosteniéndole de la muñeca—Que mierda...—Miyaki volteó encontrandose con la penetrante mirada de Kaoru, un estudiante de tercer año conocido por su rebeldía y peleas con algunos alumnos, uno de los tantos chicos malos reconocidos del instituto.

—No lo hagas, Kurosaki—Le dijo el muchacho con seriedad y la soltó. La rubia bajó su mano y asintió, acto seguido ella se fue.

—Gracias por ayudar a mi amiga—Dijo Suzuna al chico. El chico no dijo nada solo miro a quién le había dirigido la palabra e inclino un poco la cabeza, para luego irse. Suzuna no le quito la vista hasta que volvió a entrar al su salón. Luego todos los espectadores siguieron en los suyo.

—Suzuna-chan te gusto el chico rebelde—Dijo Yashiro codeando a su amiga.

—¡¿Eh?!—Exclamó sonrojándose—C-Claro que no.

—Pero si no parabas de mirarlo—Le dijo Kazahaya con una sonrisa.

—No se de que hablan—Suzuna se cruzo de brazos con las mejillas sonrojadas—Él no me gusta para nada.

—Vamos Suzu-chan—Esta vez habló Haruko—Es un muchacho bastante lindo, es de tercer año y tiene un aura misteriosa y ruda ¿Esos son tu tipo o me equivoco?—Odiaba que su amiga tuviera la razón.

—Aún así entre él y yo no podría ocurrir nada—Respondió tras un suspiro—Voy en un grado menos que el y las clases acabaran pronto, luego el se irá a la universidad y jamás lo volveré a ver.

—Nada es imposible querida Suzuna—Sonrió Yashiro.

—Definitivamente no lo haré chicas—

.

.

La directora había sitado a cinco muchachos de último año a una pequeña reunión a la hora de almuerzo. Los cinco muchachos tenían bastante claro porque les llamaban así que no iban preocupados, de todas formas ellos mismos habían causado todo eso. La mujer les esperaba sentada en su escritorio, estos entraron y se colocaron en hilera frente a ella, eran cuatro muchachos, Jin, Saga, Izamu y Kaoru; y solo una chica, Ukiyo.

—Bueno muchachos ustedes ya deben saber porque les he sitado—Los cinco asintieron.

—Por nuestro comportamiento, notas, etc—Contestó Izamu.

—Así es Mifune-san—Dijo la mujer—Pero aparte de eso quiero hablar de otra cosa un poco más seria.

—¿Qué es?—Preguntaron los cinco al unisono.

—Muchachos ustedes no pasaran de año—Los cinco quedaron completamente sorprendidos.

—¡¿Qué?!—Exclamaron todos juntos.

—Se que suena descabellado, pero es la verdad—

—¿Pero como?—Cuestiono Ukiyo.

—A pesar de que tengan posibilidades de subir sus notas con las últimas pruebas, es imposible hacerlos pasar de curso, las notas no subirían los suficiente como para arreglar su promedio, enserio no podemos hacer nada por ustedes—Explicó la mujer—Así que tendrán que repetir el año—Ninguno de los cincos podían creer lo que les estaba ocurriendo, tener que repetir el último año era lo que menos se esperaban enterarse en aquella conversación. La peor noticia de todas.

—Excelente lo que faltaba—Se quejó Saga.

—Realmente me arrepiento de ser una maldita perezosa—Dijo Ukiyo.

—No me esperaba una noticia como esa—Dijo Jin.

—Era lo que menos me esperaba en esta citación—Dijo Izamu.

—Ya no hay vuelta atrás, tendremos que asumir las consecuencias y repetir el último año—Suspiró Kaoru con las manos en sus bolsillos.

.

.

 ** _Después de clases_**

Cierta jovencita de cabellos verdosos miraba algo triste su taza de té, aún dudaba con volver a Raimon, el lugar donde sufrió mucho, pero ya era hora de olvidar eso y vivir el presente. Ryuuji Minorin esperaba a su amiga en el café _"Starbucks,_ donde pensaba en contarle sobre su decisión. De pronto la amiga de Minorin apareció por la puerta, era una muchacha de estatura media, piel blanquecina, largos cabellos rojizos y unos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda, y su nombre es Kiyama Hiroko. Hiroko recorrió el local con la vista hasta divisar a su amiga para luego ir con ella.

—¡Minorin!—Exclamó la peli-roja.

—Hola Hiroko—Saludó la aludida—Que gusto verte.

—Lo mismo digo—Dijo sonriente—¿Como te ha ido en el instituto?

—¿Eh? Pues bien, como siempre—Contestó Minorin.

—Me alegro—

—Etto Hiroko...—La peli-roja miró a su amiga.

—¿Qué sucede? Suenas preocupada—Dijo Hiroko.

—Es que necesitaba que supieras una decisión que he tomado—Los ojos negros de Minorin se dirigieron a sus manos, se encontraba algo nerviosa.

—Me asustas Minorin—Hiroko miraba preocupada a la oji-negra—¿Qué has decidido?

—He decidido...—La voz le temblaba un poco, inhalo profundo y termino su frase—...que volveré a Raimon—La sonrisa de Hiroko se desvaneció poco a poco, ella no quería que su amiga volviera a su instituto pues cosas malas le habían hecho a Minorin en dicho lugar.

—No lo hagas—Hiroko apretó los puños—No vuelvas, Minorin.

—Lo siento Hiroko, ya lo he decidido—

—¿No recuerdas todo lo que ellos te provocaron?—Minorin comenzó a recordar el bullyng que alguna vez recibió en Raimon—¿Qué pasa si eso vuelve a ocurrir? ¿Qué harás esta vez?

—Afrontarlos—Una pequeña sonrisa surco los labios de la peli-verde. Era verdad que lo había pasado muy mal, pero no podía seguir viviendo en el pasado, se había vuelto más fuerte y ya no es la misma de aquel entonces, además sus amigas estarán con ella.

—La Minorin de hacía algunos años se habría puesto a llorar—Hiroko le sonrió—Es increíble lo fuerte e independiente que te has vuelto, me enorgullece eso.

—Tu me ayudaste a serlo, gracias Hiroko—

* * *

 ** _Fer: Chan chan, capitulo acabado._**

 ** _Izamu: ¡Como que repetiré el último año!_**

 ** _Fer: es tu culpa por ser un flojo._**

 ** _Izamu: -Lloriquea- Te odio._**

 ** _Fer: Es mentira, yo se que me amas._**

 ** _Izamu: Ahora algunas preguntas._**

 ** _¿Qué tal el capitulo?_**

 ** _¿Lynx se vengará?_**

 ** _¿Hori le detendrá?_**

 ** _¿Suzuna y Kaoru harían linda pareja? ¿Creen que algo ocurra entre ellos?_**

 ** _¿Qué opinan de la decisión de Minorin?_**

 ** _Fer: Bien esas son todas las preguntas._**

 ** _Izamu: Ahora nos despediremos._**

 ** _Fer: Pero antes les invito a participar de mi fic de Owari no seraph, es un fic que estoy haciendo junto a Emiitaah, espero se pasen por el y manden algun oc...ahora si_**

 ** _Los dos: Matta ne! Bye, bye!_**

 ** _(Subido en...)_**

 ** _F_**

 ** _a_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _f_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _c_**

 ** _t_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _._**

 ** _n_**

 ** _e_**

 ** _t_**


End file.
